1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly to a putter which carries a magnetic tape player in cartridge form to provide a limited audible message to the club operator without materially affecting the putter in its normal golf ball putting function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf club putters have long employed a generally rectangular, elongated solid metal or plastic head in the form of a bar with the club shaft being attached either to the side or top of the club, and being inclined with respect to the head to permit a proper movement of the head relative to the green and ball during stroke of the shaft.